In integrated circuitry fabrication, some electrically conductive lines are fabricated to interconnect various devices and some to form gates of field effect transistors. Such lines and gates might be formed of one or more conductive materials, including conductively doped semiconductive materials such as conductively doped polysilicon. One type of conductive material utilized in such conductive lines, with or without conductively doped polysilicon, are conductive metal silicides. It would be desirable to develop etching chemistries which etch different and certain conductive metal silicides.
While the invention was motivated in addressing the above identified issues, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.